A Cured Case of Caring
by yoshifirez
Summary: Ace and Rose begin there pokemon journey with a horrifying experience. Can they overcome a test with there lives on the line, and become masters? Or will their luck turn. Slight OC/OC shipping. Rated for a violent/disturbing scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Please read thoroughly. I want to know what you guys think, whether or not I should continue this, and how I can improve upon it as a writer.

Main Characters:

Ace- Short brown hair, lean, well built and strong, he is very good at sports, and is the top of his class at any subject pokemon, he has many friends, many fan girls, has a like-able personality, and is multitalented.

Rose- Long blonde hair with brown highlights, blue eyes, is very good at fashion and design, excellent singer, extremely beautiful, has a bit of mean streak (particularly to Ace), but is very popular with both girls and boys.

Ace Awesome woke up one bright morning and went down stairs to go eat some breakfast toast. Ace yawned and looked at the calendar. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm late!" he cried. Today was the day Ace could get his first pokemon from Professor Oak. Ace ran out the door without telling his mother and raced to Professor Oak's laboratory. Little did Ace know about the shadowed figure tracking his every move. Professor Oak watched a tired Ace walk up to him through the front door. "So I see you have come to get your first pokemon." said the professor. Ace grinned at him. "Of course, I was so stupid not to set my alarm clock. I hope you have a pokemon left for me." The professor just smiled. "Ace, since you are the son of the greatest pokemon master in the world, Alpha Awesome, I have a special pokemon reserved for you." Ace let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh man, I want to know what it is so bad." Just when he was about to ask, Rose Ravish, the hottest and most popular girl in all of Pallet Town marched in to the professor's lab. "Oh my gosh I swear if I have to walk anymore…" Rose looked at Ace and she blushed a little before turning her head in disgust. "Great the meanest girl in the world is here for her pokemon too," thought Ace.

"Professor I want my pokemon now," said Rose. "Sure, but Ace was here first so I'll have to give him his pokemon first," said Professor Oak. "Fine," said Rose with disgust. Ace was shaking in excitement for his pokemon. "Ace I want you to have this riolu," smiled the professor. Just then a small gold pokemon came out of its poke ball and immediately hugged Ace. "Wow this is so cool," said Ace. Rose looked in awe, then turned her head. This pokemon is shiny and was found by my assistant, Tracey, while he was in Cerulean. "Ace thanked Professor Oak greatly before Rose cut in. "Where's my pokemon?" The professor smiled again. "Rose, since you are the daughter of the most beautiful/highest-rated model in the world (according to the top website pokepedia), Radiant Ravish, I have a special pokemon for you too," Rose smiled at the professor as Ace played with his riolu. "Your pokemon is ralts," said Professor Oak. Rose immediately hugged the ralts, "It's so cute," she thought. Ace rolled his eyes before going out the door and headed home to tell his mother about his new pokemon. "What? He can't just ignore me after I got my first pokemon!" said Rose as she ran towards Ace. Professor Oak chuckled, "I remember I was just as eager as them in my first pokemon journey."

"Mom! I'm home and I got a cool pokemon!" Ace heard nothing. "Mom?" Rose followed right behind him with a bit of concern. "Maybe she went to the market," said Rose. "Yeah, I guess your right," said Ace. "Mew," replied Ace's gold riolu. "I cant take this anymore!" said a voice hidden by the shadows.

"Who said that!" replied Ace, who was also confused at what riolu had just said. And then the figure from the shadows struck.

-_Click_-

"And this was all the Intel we were able receive regarding the disappearance of the young aspiring pokemon trainers- Ace and Rose." Inquired the sleek-suited detective, as the slideshow fizzled out into a dark blank screen. The man next to him stared intently at the ominous black screen, the side of his finger trailing the bottom of his lip ever so slightly, before he turned regarding the detective next to him. "I think I can help you find the culprit in this most heinous affair," his voice was deep- perhaps a bit strained and full of contemplation. The detective looked at him quizzically before fully turning his head to meet the other man's empty gaze towards the equally empty screen. "So let's here it." The man finally tore his gaze away from the screen to give the detective his full undivided attention. The person who _murdered_ Ace Awesome and Rose Ravish, was _ME." The detective gasped and took a step back, before immediately fumbling through his coat pocket. Too late. The two-timer in front of him had already pulled out a Lugar from inside his trench coat and had pointed the cold empty nozzle mere centimeters from the detectives head. "Bu-but Cure, you can't kill m-me… your names not Malevolent Machete… or B-Bubba…" Cure Caring, murder with the unfitting name, held his gaze and wasted no time in pulling the trigger._

_(I'm not going to divulge in detail about this particular scene for the sake of keeping this fanfic tasteful)_

_Suffice to say, the detective's cerebral cortex had gone crashing out the top window of the 7 story building from the initial impact before splattering a strewn inside a garbage dump of a dim lit alley. An ex-convict heard the impact from nearby his home, and thus began crawling out from under his cardboard box to inspect his territory. After his lustful beady eyes turned up nothing, he decided to sift around the garbage dump for his afternoon snack, where he greedily munched on some soft pink squishy material he had just found. It tasted awful, but then again, he had tasted similar objects just a couple weeks prior._

_And that is why generic stories Fail. With a capital 'F' I might add._

_The End._

_And don't ask me how a Lugar could make the cerebral cortex go flying, or how the cerebral cortex could fly and break a window. As for the ex-convict, he is doing fine, and just recently upgraded his house from a cardboard box to a shopping cart. Maybe the extra brain power served to be beneficial._


End file.
